1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer system and more specifically to a sliding drawer or shelf mounted on rails beneath a cabinet or fixed shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many kitchens, bathrooms and other rooms cupboards and cabinets are utilized for storing various items and generally the shelves on which the items are stored are fixed horizontally rather than being slidable with respect to the cabinet or frame of the shelf unit. Where slidable shelves or drawers are provided, generally side rails are utilized for the shelf to slide on which require that there be some lateral support for carrying the rails.
In some shelf units, the shelves are spaced quite widely and the entire area between shelves is not utilized. Also, in cabinet and shelf units which are suspended on a wall above the floor or above a counter surface, the space below the cabinet or shelf unit may not be completely utilized.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a shelf or drawer unit which could be attached to areas of inadequate utilization to increase the storage capacity of the cupboard or shelf unit.